1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a contact therapeutical apparatus for giving physical treatments such as magnetic and heat therapies by contacting a human body.
2. Technical Background
I have, in the past, proposed a magnetic field generating therapeutical apparatus constructed by connecting a plurality of sealed cases containing a magnetic field generator consisting of an iron core wound with coils. The apparatus is so designed that when an AC current is applied to the coil, the magnetic field generator generates an alternating field which is applied to the body to improve various symptoms such as stiffness and so on. In the magnetic field generating therapeutical apparatus, the magnetic field generator generates vibration and heat when energized, thus in addition to the magnetic therapeutical effect, massaging and warming effects can be brought to a body.
In the case of aforesaid the apparatus, however, since heat generated in the magnetic field generator functions mainly on the surface of the body and lacking in warming the inside thereof, the warming effect is not sufficient.
The present invention has been devised in view of the problems aforementioned, and therefore, it is an object thereof to provide a novel contact therapeutical apparatus having a superb warming effect by providing on the case body a heat generating portion or a cover member covering the case body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel contact therapeutical apparatus capable for warming the body uniformly to give the warming effect more effectively and provide a comfortable feeling.